1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system comprising: a client apparatus such as a personal assistant or the like; a server apparatus which receives a print request from the client apparatus and makes a printing apparatus to print; and the printing apparatus which receives the print request from the client apparatus and prints.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional print system, when there is a print request from a client apparatus, print data is collected once to a server apparatus and sequentially transmitted from the server apparatus to a printing apparatus.
In another case, after the print data is transmitted from the client apparatus to the server apparatus, a request for extracting the print data is made to the server apparatus by an information terminal such as a personal computer or the like near the printing apparatus.
The conventional print system, consequently, has the following problems.
First, since the print data is transmitted from the server apparatus to the printer and printed as soon as the print request is made, printed matter can be taken away or read by others and there is no secrecy.
According to a method whereby the print data is stored in the server apparatus and the extracting request is made, although it is excellent in the secrecy, since the print data is transmitted to the printer after the extracting request is made, it takes a time to print.
To solve such a drawback, there is a method whereby the print data is not stored into the server apparatus but into a memory box peculiar to the printer. However, since the memory box has been fixedly formed in the printer and a password or the like for extraction has also been fixed, there is a fear that the password is known to the third party and it is not good in the security.
Usually, the memory box is not presented to the outside but is a special area which can be used only by limited persons. Therefore, there is not a mechanism to notify the client apparatus of a situation of the memory box.